Happy birthday, Sousuke
by funnycupcake
Summary: Since Its Sousukes birthday today (14th of September) I thought It would be really cute to write a Lil Sourin oneshot Yea Sousuke might seem a bit more cheerful in this I tried my best to make him be as cute as possible with out him being to much out of character


Happy Birthday, Sousuke

_September 12__th__ 10:00pm_

Relaxing on his bed Rin knew he was forgetting something, something really important but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He lay on his bed trying to remember what it was. Then, it just dawned on him. _Sousuke's birthday was on the 14__th__, it was the 12__th__ late at night so it was practically __**tomorrow **__and he had totally forgot to give him a __**present. **_Rin quickly sat up in his bed. How could he forget his boyfriend's birthday? But the main problem was that what was he going to get him? Rin wasn't very good at picking out presents. "Maybe a shirt would do, you can't go wrong with shirts" Rin relaxed again. All he had to do was to sneak out after practise, buy a shirt at the local shopping centre, gift wrap it and return to the dorm. No problem. The door suddenly opened and Sousuke walked in with a big grin on his face as he walked towards Rin and cuddled him on the bed "What are you smiling about?" asked Rin while giving a little tsundre glare at Sousuke "Oh just excited about something" he said while embracing Rin even more.

Sousuke was really excited about his birthday; he was expecting something really romantic like coming into his room and seeing Rin lying on the bottom bunk with nothing but a few rose petels around him and a seductive grin. A bit like what Sousuke did on Rins birthday. He was expecting to have the night of his life. Little did he know he was getting a boring old shirt. The thought of Rin doing that just made Sousuke extremely excited and he couldent stop giggling like a little school girl as he rested his head on Rins chest. "Rin" Sousuke said sleeply "What is it" said Rin grumpily because he just got awakened from his slumber "I love you" he said with a small smile on his face "do you love me to?" he asked "you do this every night, if I didn't love you would I still be with you" Rin said with a smile while gently hitting Sousuke on the head Sousuke smiled "I guess" The boys gave each other a kiss good night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_September 13__th__ 5:00pm_

After practise Rin luckily was able to sneak out and quickly buy Sousuke a present before the shops close. He quickly walked into a shop and picked a shirt that would fit and hopefully suit him. He felt kind of guilty just buying him a shirt after all the effort Sousuke put into his birthday present, just thinking about that night made Rin blush. He thoroughly enjoyed it. He was just able to quickly make it back to his dorm, gift wrap the shirt and hide it under the bed. Sousuke came walking in moments later with even a bigger grin on his face than the night before "what are you smiling about now?" asked Rin. Sousuke sat next to him and smiled "Oh just excited about something" Rin sighed he knew he was excited for his birthday." How childish" he thought to himself.

_September 14__th__ 10:00am_

After a happy birthday kiss Rin presented the not so interesting birthday present to Sousuke. "Wow, a shirt! Thank you!" he said while embracing his boyfriend "But really you didn't have to go through all that trouble to get me something" "HUH?" said Rin "Because" said Sousuke while leaning in closer to Rin "Whatever I always wanted is right here, and do you know what that is?.. You!" Sousuke pressed his lips against Rins soft lips after that there was a brief moment of silence until Rin spoke "Happy birthday Sousuke" he said while planting another kiss on Sousukes soft lips and wrapping his arms around his big body "Rin.." sousuke said "yes?" "You are the best birthday present ever" he said with a chuckle Rin smiled. "Shut up you" he joked "Rin, we are all alone now" Sousuke said while looking into Rins eyes until the door crashed open causing the couple to jump from their position "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAZAKI-SENPAI!" screamed Momotaru while Nitori followed "Happy birthday Yamazaki senpai!" he said afterwards. Rin whispered in Sousuke's ear "Maybe later" he said then winked at him. Sousuke could confirm that this was the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
